Sweet Revenge
by SlytherinPrincess821
Summary: Draco Malfoy is seeking revenge on the 'Dream Team' for the little incident on the train. So when he gets back to school he does a little detective work. He soon finds out what Harry and Ron are afraid to lose most. But is he getting more than what he's b
1. Summertime Ups and Downs

Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter: 1  
Draco Malfoy is not the kind of person you want to make mad. He is the best friend anyone could have, he'll stick by you till the end. However, he's the worst enemy you can have. You make a Malfoy mad, and that Malfoy will spend his whole life trying to make yours miserable. That is how Draco was raised. You see, Lucius Malfoy had certain standards that Draco must live up to. One being: NEVER let your enemies get the best of you. Well, that's exactly what Draco did. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley were Draco Malfoy's enemies. They had all gotten the best off him. Apparently, if you provoke them enough, they will all shoot hexes at you all at once. Not a good mixture.  
  
" You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. " Too late now, Potter They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle- lovers first! Well ---- second ---- Diggory was the f ---" *  
  
Stop! Hold it right there. Yup. Perfect. Let me point out where Draco made his first mistake. Notice how he threatened Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Second mistake, he used the word 'Mudblood'. And his third mistake is....... he insulted Cedric Diggory. Not a good thing to do, considering Harry is not yet over that incident.  
  
After that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle got hit with the hexes. Their fathers were NOT happy with them. Especially Lucius. He was furious. Draco was locked up in his room for the whole summer. The only time he got out was to practice Quidditch. He studied, ate and slept in there. He hardly had any human contact. Well, at least that is what Lucius thought. Draco had some Floo Powder, and every now and then he would visit Diagon Alley. He quickly became a somewhat friend with Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom gave Draco an update on what was happening in the Wizarding world.  
One day while Draco was eating an ice cream Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor , he saw a flash of red hair. ' Oh god no. I hope its not a Weasley. That is the last person I want to see right now.' A tall red headed girl was walking towards his table. 'Well, this cannot be a Weasley. No Weasley is this pretty.'  
  
"Well, well, well, it is a Weasley after all," said Draco to no one in particular. Apparently, she heard him, because she shot him a glare. Then, she disappeared into a store. Draco continued eating his ice cream thinking nothing of it. After all, she is a Weasley, she didn't intimidate Draco one little bit.  
  
That's how the rest off the rest of the summer went on for Draco. The funny thing is, it was the best summer he ever had. Lucius thought he was punishing Draco by sending him to his room for the whole summer, but really Draco was having a great time.  
************************************************************************  
Ginny Weasley was having the summer from hell. Her father was busy at work and running errands for Dumbledore. Bill and Charlie were not around, Percy was over obsessing about the Ministry, and Fred and George were working on their joke shop. They had mysteriously come up with 1,000 Galleons. Harry and Hermione came over. Ron was always with them. They were making up 'secret' plans apparently. Her mom cooked, cleaned and disappeared to who knows where every now and then. That left poor, little, defenseless Ginny Weasley all by her self. What else was new? Well, alright. There was something different about Ginny. Ginny was poor, little and defenseless when she left Hogwarts. When she got back she was anything but that, but that's later on. Right now, we are focusing on how Ginny changed.  
That summer Ginny turned fourteen. She was no longer little. Yes, that summer Ginny grew up. Her birthday was nothing special. Bill got her a subscription to "Teen Witch Weekly". Charlie sent her some dragon's scales, which were very beautiful. Fred and George gave her some of their newest creations. Ron forgot, so at the last minute he gave her a card with ten galleons in it. Her parents gave her 100 Galleons! Dumbledore has been paying Mr. Weasley for running 'errands' for him. That was the only good part about the summer. Harry and Hermione did not get her anything. They never did so she didn't much. That day Ginny decided to go to Diagon Alley and use some of her money. She always got money for her birthday and other holidays. She never really used it though. Instead she secretly opened her own Gringotts vault. She had 2037 Galleons in it. Today she was going to spend most of it. She had decided she needed a change. Before she left she made sure to do a quick straightening spell on her hair and put on some make up she had gotten from Christmas. When she got to Diagon Alley, she decided to get an ice cream.  
When she got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor she heard someone say. "Well, well, well, it is a Weasley after all." She turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She shot him a glare and walked into the nearest shop. She hated, and I mean hated, being classified as 'just a Weasley'! How dare he? Then she noticed a beautiful green robe. She had walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
When Ginny got back, she had spent all but 137 galleons. Ginny got a new wardrobe, books on animals, a small black kitten, which she named Midnight, a Nimbus 2001 and a few books on the Dark Arts. Ginny had gone into Knockturn Alley. She wanted to learn some spells to protect herself. When she got back from her first year of Hogwarts, her parents felt bad for her so the secretly put spells on her room so she could practice magic. No one else knew about, not even her brothers. If anyone ever found out her parents would be in a lot of trouble.  
Ginny practiced the spells all summer. She was getting very good and discovered she was quite powerful. One day Ginny was reading her "Teen Witch Weekly Magazine" when she saw an article on a writing contest. The prize was 1000 galleons. Ginny liked having a lot of money in her Gringotts vault and at the moment there wasn't much so she decided to enter. The essay was on what you think the best part of being a witch/wizard. So she entered and to her surprise, she won.  
So there you have. Ginny Weasley was not poor, was not small and most certainly not defenseless. Tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts. And she was more ready than ever.  
*************************************************************  
"Come on boy! Get ready. You are going to school tomorrow. Your things have already been packed. Now go to sleep! We are leaving early," said Lucius.  
  
"Yes father," replied Draco. 


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Sweet Revenge Chapter 2  
Ginny's POV  
  
It was a cold, rainy, miserable day in England. I was not happy. Today I had the pleasure of waking up and finding out that her hair was blue. Compliments of Fred and George of course. If that wasn't enough Midnight had to go and use my bed as a litter box. Obviously, I still had some training left to do.  
  
"Ginny, get your ass down here!"  
  
"Ron, watch your language," yelled Mum.  
  
"I'll be right down," I shouted.  
  
I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were already sitting down eating. Mum was cooking some more pancakes and Dad was reading the Daily Prophet while drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morin' Mum. Mornin' Dad," I said.  
  
"Hey Gin. Why don't you sit down. The pancakes will be done in a minute," Mum said.  
  
"Alright. So Hermione have you talked to Victor this summer? I thought you were going to visit him," I said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, well long distant relationships never work out. We're just friends now," said Hermione sounding very upset for being interrupted from the book she was reading, putting an end to the conversation. So much for that idea. Oh well. Maybe I'll try again latter. Mum brought the pancakes over to the table. I grabbed a couple and ate them quickly. Then, I excused myself from the table and went to do some last minute packing before bringing my stuff downstairs. When I got down everyone was crowed around the an old newspaper.  
  
"Come on now Ginny. We're portkeying to Kings Cross Station. The portkey is leaving in three minutes," said Fred. I shot him a glare. I'm still mad at him for messing with my hair. It's still blue. It actually looked pretty cool, but I was not about to admit that to them. It makes me stand out next to my brothers. It makes me look like I wasn't just another Weasley, and I love it. Mum and Dad said their goodbyes. They weren't accompanying us to Kings Cross Station. This was a first. I guess they had other more important things to attend to so I didn't question them. It probably had to do with Voldermort or something like that. I grabbed the portkey just in time. I closed my eyes tightly as I was pulled away from the Burrow and to an abandoned house by the station. We walked silently onto Platform 9 3/4. Fred and George ran over to their friend, Lee. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked onto the train. There people rushing around everywhere. The first years were clinging to their parents. They didn't want to leave them. There were a few people I recognized in my year or that I saw in the halls. Everyone else I did not give a second glance. They really don't matter muchto me. I was walking toward the train when I saw a flash of black.  
  
"Hey Gin," said Charlotte. Charlotte is one of my best friends. She was tall and slender with shoulder length black hair. She had dark brown eyes and tan skin. I have been friends with Charlotte since my second year, after the 'Tom Fiasco' as I like to call it. She was very understanding. At first, all of my roommates were terrified of me, but Charlotte was not. I do not think she is afraid of anything. That's probably why she's in Gryffindor. Charlotte soon convinced the other girls that I was not some crazy physico pathetic Voldemort follower. I soon became good friends with all of them, especially Charlotte. Its like we have some silent understanding of each other that I can't explain.  
  
"Hey Charlotte," I said.  
  
"Err, Gin," she said giving me a strange look.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, yeah there is. What's up with your hair?" she asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that. Well, you see I sort of ended up being the victim of Fred and George's latest product for their shop," I replied.  
  
"Oh, OK. It does look nice. It make you stand out."  
  
"Thanks. That is what I thought too. I like it, but don't tell Fred and George that." She giggled at my remark. "Well let's go on the train," she said. "OK, one minute. I gotta load my trunk on. Save me a seat," I said. "Alright, I will,"she said as she turned around and boarded the train.  
************************************************************************  
Draco's POV  
  
I am not feeling good today. Actually, I feel downright awful. I got up and found out all of my hair gel was gone. Since I had slept in there was no time to go out and buy some more. I was forced to wear it flyaway and in my face. As I was getting dressed I found myself running my hand through my hair trying to get it out of my face. My other hair gel was already packed and downstairs. Great, just great. Now I had to arrive at school with my hair in this mess. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!  
I rushed downstairs and into the dinning room. I was already running pretty late as it was. The Hogwarts Express was leaving the station in 1 hour. I grabbed a muffin and sat down next to my mother to eat it. Lucius wasn't down yet. I bet he probably won't say goodbye. With Voldemort back and everything he was probably out doing something for him. Oh well, its not like it really matters. I can't even bring myself to call Lucius a father really. I'm actually glad he's not here. OK, I guess I sort of wish he was here, even though he is a selfish bastard. I mean I'm not gonna see him till Christmas break. That is if I choose to stay. I probably will, for mother. She's really nice. She's the only person I care for. Sure she acts all snobby and stuck up in public, but she's really a saint. She deserves better than Lucius.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the station?"she asked as I was finishing up my muffin.  
  
"Yes. I'm all set,"I answered.  
  
"Ok. I would like to see you off, but I can't. I'm really sorry. I'll have Francisco make sure get everything to the station alright, though."  
  
"That's alright mum. I'm gonna be fifteen soon. I think I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"If your sure," she said standing up to give me a hug, "Take care. Owl me when you get there. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, mum. I'll see you during Christmas," I said while Flooing to a special fireplace on Kings Cross Station. When I walked out someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw Pansy.  
  
"Hey Draco," she said.  
  
"Hi Pansy. How was your summer?"I asked. I had taken Pansy to the Yule Ball last year. The whole us being a couple thing didn't really work out. In the end we decided to just be friends. Which was fine with me. Pansy is really nice to talk to. She's not a complete air head, like what everyone thinks. She is very intelligent as a matter of fact.  
  
"It was great," she said looking at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go. I told Blaise I'd meet her on the train. I can't keep her waiting. See you latter." She ran off, into the crowd. I carried my luggage over to the train and gave it to a house elf to load it. Suddenly out of nowhere someone bumped into me, again, and fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Oh, it's you," said a voice. When I looked up I saw........................... 


	3. Draco Keeps on Getting Knocked Down

Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter 3  
**************************************************************************** * Suddenly out of nowhere someone bumped into me, again, and fell onto the ground.  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Oh, it's you," said a voice. When I looked up, I saw...  
**************************************************************************** **  
Ron Weasley. He looked very upset.  
"Move Malfoy. I've got to go. As much as I would love to stay and chat I've got more important things to do," he said and left. I sneered and gave him the finger.  
Then, I can't believe it, I got pushed and fell to the ground, again. I swear its like someone doesn't want me to stand up today.  
A tall blonde girl that I've never seen before was standing over me. She was about two inches shorter than me and had on some muggle clothing. She was very pretty and looked almost part veela.  
"Hello. I'm so sorry. I'm new at Hogwarts. Am I in the right place?" she said.  
"I-I-I um," I managed to stutter. I'm in total shock that I keep getting knocked over.  
"Gabrielle, there you are. I thought it was you. Here, let me help you with your stuff," came a voice from behind me. It was that Weasley girl.  
"Oh, hi Ginny. I got myself a bit lost," said the Gabrielle girl while Weasley picked up some of her stuff. Finally, I snapped back into reality.  
"Weasley," I drawled, " Nice hair. What happened? Trying to get Potter to finally notice you? How pathetic."  
"I believe what I do with my hair is absolutely none of your business Malfoy," she said, "Come on Gabrielle. Lets not waste anymore time on a stupid little ferret like Malfoy," and she walked of just like her brother had. I can't believe it. The Weasley actually spoke to me. Normally she just blushes and runs away. Well, ok, she did sort of run away. I wasn't even done insulting her. I didn't dismiss her. How dare she leave me! I even let her get the last word in. I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen next time.  
*************  
Yeah, Draco Malfoy just added poor little Ginny Weasley to his 'People I Plan to Get Revenge On List.' Well, he'll be in for a little surprise because like all of the Weasleys, Ginny has that good old 'Weasley Temper.' We'll just have to let him find that out on his own. Poor Draco.  
************  
Ginny's POV  
Stupid Malfoy. Good for nothing ferret. The little prat. I can't believe him. I wish I could just crush the little stupid git with my fist.  
"Ginny, what's wrong? Does that boy bother you?" said Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour was Fleur Delacour's little sister. I had met her last year during the Triwizard Tournament and became good friends with her. She's a year younger than me and is really nice when she wants to be. Sometimes she can be sort of snobby. She speaks very good English, even better than Fleur. Gabrielle was going to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons because Fleur is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.  
"Yes, he does bother me. I can't stand him," I said.  
"Oh, well he didn't seem to bad to me."  
"That's because you don't know him like I do. Come on. Charlotte is saving us a compartment," I said as we hurried onto the train. I had a feeling this was going to be a long train ride and I wasn't looking forward to it.  
A/N: I hope you guys like this. Every chapter I write is written while listening to a CD. I find it easier to concentrate. This chapter was the Dare Devil soundtrack. If you don't have it yet you need to get it. Its awsome! I know this was a bit short but I had to write this one before I do a little on the train. Also, you guys really wanted me to write more. I'd like to thank all off my reviewers:  
Flowbee12: I'll make sure to do a little R/Hr. Don't worry.  
Eva James, Mioknee, Lovely Thumper, Friday the 13th: Sorry about the cliffie, but it did get more reviews out of you guys.  
Tiniweil: I'm glad you like my fic.  
External Queen: I'll try to keep the characters in character and not let them be too perfect. I just can't help it sometimes. Draco and Ginny sometimes take over my body and write what they want. If I erase it they get the voices all mad. And trust me, we don't want to make the voices mad. Hehehe! J/p  
Secret Keeper: Well, now you saw, or actually read, Draco's reaction to Ginny's hair. It's not the best because I'm really tired and I want to finish this chapter quickly.  
Hermione0018: Thanks. I'll try to update sooner.  
Now in order to get a forth chapter out of me I need atleast ten reviews. This chapter I got nine. I don't think ten is a whole lot to ask for. And for all you readers who don't review, please do. Even if it just say 'nice story' that'd be enough for me. I don't ask for much.  
  
Next Chapter: The train ride and possibly a little bit of Hogwarts. Maybe some D/G action. And a new muggle subject?¿? At Hogwarts?¿? I wonder who the teacher would be. That should all be in the forth chapter, if not then the fifth. It depends on the reviews I get and how I'm feeling at the time. 


	4. Another Year Begins

Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Always remember you're unique. Just like everyone else.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
As I stormed into the compartment Charlotte was saving me, I threw Gabrielle's bags on the ground. Charlotte looked up from her book, Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, to see a very pissed Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Er, Ginny. What's wrong?" she asked. Then seeing Gabrielle standing quietly behind me coldly said, "Oh, hi," to her. Charlotte never did like Gabrielle, which wasn't a surprise for me. Charlotte was normally a great judge of character, but did not get along with a lot of people. Let's just say she has high expectations for people that aren't always met. Especially not Gabrielle. For some odd reason she just didn't like Gabrielle. OK, so it wasn't so odd. Gabrielle could be very snobbish and mean when she wanted to be. And let me tell you something, Charlotte hated snobbish people.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ginny here got mad at this very sexy, drop dead gorgeous blonde. He seemed pretty nice to me, though," said Gabrielle. I sighed. She doesn't know when to drop the subject, does she?  
  
"Oh. You had a run in with Malfoy I presume," Charlotte asked, ignoring Gabrielle. Oh, that's something I forgot to mention about Gabrielle-she hates and I mean hates to be ignored. So Gabrielle sat right down next to Charlotte and flipped back her golden-colored hair.  
  
"Ooooooooooooo," she said in a rather annoying voice, "That's a great book, isn't it? Of course I already read it. And I practiced most of the spells. I'm rather good at them. I could help you when we get to school, or even now if you'd like. Because my older sister, Fleur is a Hogwarts teacher, she thought it would be good for me to learn some spells."  
  
"That's OK. I think I'll be just fine on my own," Charlotte said rather annoyed. "I'm going to go see Ron. I'll be right back," I said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. When I closed the door behind me I took a couple deep breathes. I hope that by the time I come back they would have left each other alone. It's only a matter of minutes before they get into one of their bitchy little fights.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Stupid Weasley's. Can't a guy walk in a damned train station without running into a damned Weasley? Apparently not. Of course I had the pleasure of running into two of them. I went to the very last compartment where I always sit and sat down next to Crabbe, who just grunted and scooted over to make more room for me. Pansy and Blaise were chatting away in a corner and Goyle was staring at a book that was upside down with a rare look that someone might see on his face. It was almost like he was thinking.  
  
"Goyle, is there something wrong?" I said, trying my best not to sound too amused.  
  
"Yeah, the words are looking a bit funny," he replied.  
  
"Try reading them this way," I said, turning the book the other way, while rolling my eyes. I swear, with all the money his parents have they should be able to afford a reading teacher for him. I'll just have to work with him some more this year.  
  
"Wow! Everything looks more familiar."  
  
"Good, it should."  
  
Pansy looked over at me and gave me a strange look. Then, she whispered something in Blaise's ear. I noticed a hint of pink appear on her cheeks before rolling her eyes and whispering something back to Pansy, who just laughed and looked back over at me again.  
  
"What's so funny," I sneered.  
  
"Oh, er, nothing," answered Pansy and she started to giggle again. Blaise crossed her legs and stared out the window, obviously trying to ignore Pansy's very unattractive giggles. Come to think of it Blaise looked rather uncomfortable and paler than usual. Blaise Zabini was a very beautiful girl. She was smart, pretty, and sometimes nice. Although, she is very quiet and keeps to herself mostly. Yes, Blaise was practically perfect. The only problem was that she wasn't much of a people person and didn't talk too much. Actually, I can't really remember the last time she said something. That's why it was so odd that she was hanging out with Pansy, because lets face it, Pansy absolutely never shuts up. She even talks in her sleep sometimes. I should know, but lets move on to better thoughts.  
  
I started to relax a little as the train started to move out of the station. A few minutes later I heard shouting from the compartment next door. Pansy got up from her seat.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to see who it is that is making all that noise. Anyone care to join me?" asked Pansy. I guess we were all curious about who was making all that racket, because we all got up from our seats and followed Pansy out of the compartment.  
  
When we got out, I saw the Weasley girl sitting outside the compartment where all the noise was coming from.  
  
"You know, you look like a blueberry," commented Goyle. Leave to Goyle to always have food on his mind 24/7.  
  
"Move Blueberry. We want to see what's causing the noise," said Pansy.  
  
"Believe me, you DON'T want to go in there right now!" Weasley, or should I say Blueberry, replied angrily.  
  
"Can we just go guys?" Crabbe said.  
  
"No," said Blaise and she knelt down beside the upset blue haired girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaise asked her in a soft voice. I barely heard her.  
  
"Right now my friends are ready to kill each other," replied Ginny, "And I think we should let them settle it."  
  
"That she sounds like a good idea," Blaise said just as we heard more shouting from inside. "You little bitch, how dare you!" Then there were a lot of thumps and some grunts. "Come on, lets go now," Goyle said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Not just yet," Pansy said. Then she pushed Weasley out of the way and opened the compartment door to reveal the girl I saw on the platform earlier underneath some Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Geoff," said the blonde. Weasley some how managed to pull them apart. I don't know what happened next, but before you could say 'quidditch' we were all on the floor, tangled in a big mess. There was lots of shouting and other people started coming out of their compartment to see what exactly was happening. Well, let me tell you something- I didn't even know what was happening.  
  
"Draco! Get off of me!" I heard Pansy's muffled.  
  
"Alright. Just a sec," I said, as I rolled over and Pansy got up.  
  
"Ow! Malfoy! Now you're on me!" came the voice of the smallest Weasly.  
  
I looked down and sure enough I was on top of the red, I mean blue- headed Gryffindor. She did not look as little as she did last summer. The Weasley had most certainly grown during this summer. She really didn't look half bad. Wait, did I just think that? Oh, god. Now I'm really losing it.  
  
"Well, you seem to be enjoying this," I sneered.  
  
"Oh, more then you know," she answered sarcastically. Now she had done it. No one, and I mean no one, talked to me, a Malfoy like that! But now was not the time for plotting revenge when I still had the 'Dream Team' to think about.  
  
So I gracefully rolled off her, as I had done with Pansy, this time making sure I didn't land onto anyone else. Goyle helped me to my feet and I gave a little wave to Pansy who was still helping Blaise up. I worked my way through the crowd of students by the door. As I was leaving I saw Longbottom and Potter's biggest fans making their way into the already crowded compartment. I gave them my classic smirk and watched them quiver in fear. Some Gryffindors they are. Bravery my ass.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I took a seat beside Colin, and across from Neville, who just entered the compartment. Charlotte was putting her book away and Gabrielle was running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"We just came to tell you that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes and that you should get changed, but seeing that you already are." Colin trailed off.  
  
"Thank you Colin and Neville. That was nice of you," I said politely. Colin was bouncing in his seat. He was never able to sit still. His sandy brown hair was a mess, as usual. It's obvious that he used some muggle thing to make it stay that way because a wizarding product would have been much more effective.  
  
"Do you like my hair?" said Colin, noticing that I was looking at it, "I tried the best I could to get it to look like Harry's!"  
  
"It's.er great Colin!" I said, trying to sound as excited as he was.  
  
"My mum did it. She said I looked good. Do you think Harry will like it? I do. I even got the pictures I took of him at the end of the term developed. They really look good you want to see? I think they really bring out all of the emotions he was feeling. And." Colin said in a rush, trailing off again.  
  
Colin was very energetic, unlike Neville. Neville was fiddling with a Mr. Forgetful, a new invention that projects a list of things to do that day in the air, so you don't forget. (AN: Think Star Wars. How R2D2 projects the people sending messages.) Percy got one when he got a promotion this summer. Neville seemed very quiet and reserved today. I hope he's all right. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when the train stopped.  
  
I hopped into a carriage with Charlotte, Gabrielle, and Colin, while Neville went to go find Seamus and Dean. The ride to the castle was silent.  
  
We were greeted by Fleur at the great hall, who directed Gabrielle towards the first years. I waved good-bye to her and took a seat by Charlotte at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The nervous first year were shuffled into the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall. I watched as their eyes lit up in amazement when they saw the ceiling, like I did when I first came here. Looking back now, it seems so long ago. I wasn't as surprised as the other children because Tom had told me all about it. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of it. Pink fluffy bunnies in a field. Pink fluffy bunnies in a field. Pink fluffy bunnies in a field overshadowed by an evil diary. Oh god. This is NOT going well.  
  
Thankfully Charlotte noticed me acting strange. "Gin, come on. Dumbledore is about to give his speech."  
  
I looked up, and sure enough, Charlotte was right. I must have dazed off there and missed the sorting completely. I was looking around for Gabrielle. Finally, I saw her sitting at the Ravenclaw table. I waved to her and she gave me a small smile. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to a brand new school year at Hogwarts!" he said. "I would like to make a few announcements. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone and everyone. I would like to inform you all that due to a recent course of events certain actions had to be taken. For instance, a set of wards will be set on the castle. All advance Charms students shall be helping Professor Flickwit with the wards. The first prefects meeting shall be held tonight at eleven o'clock. Now, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Delacour."  
  
Cheering erupted, mainly from the boys. Harry and Ron started whispering immediately. Hermione was sulking. I sighed. She should have asked Ron out over the summer. It would have been a lot more pleasant in the Burrow, what with their small fights and everything.  
  
Dumbledore waited until everyone quieted down before speaking once more. "There is one more change I would like to make. The professors have been complaining the majority of the students are misspelling many words and are not using proper grammar. Therefore, Hogwarts will be teaching a new subject, Communication Arts. I have carefully chosen a member of the school board to come teach. May I introduce you to your new teacher, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
Author's Note: GOD I'M SORRY! I'm so very, very sorry for the long wait. I would have posted during Spring Break, but I had to take an unexpected trip to New Jersey. I was also busy with school and friends. Then, came the attack of the finals. Yes, those awful, awful finals. I have a very busy summer ahead of me. Between theater camp and swim team I'm not going to have a lot of time to write, but I do plan on posting the next chapter within the next two weeks, if not sooner. Yes, I am going to post after the fifth book comes out. I'm determined to finish this fic. In case you really cared this chapter was written while listening to Kelly Clarkson, the A Walk to Remember soundtrack, the radio, and watching bits and pieces of the Disney Channel and MTV. Thank yous to my reviewers.  
  
Skittles, 007; a friend.; secret keeper; Hermione 0018; GLEH; flowbee12; Marina Pearl; lindsey; evillian; kat-tea; Felton For Life. (I like your name. I just love Tom Felton!); insanity plea; Gabby896; TigerLily33  
  
Next Chapter: I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no godly idea. I think I will have Draco develop his plan for getting revenge on the Dream Team. Chapter six is when the real action begins. 


End file.
